Wandering Hands
by Ryoppo
Summary: A day off finds Sango and Kururugi Kaname relaxing in a forest. And Kaname becomes a victim to one of the monk's old moves. Based on the PS2 game


Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Inuyasha_ except the odd ideas swimming' in my head. Youko is from _Yu Yu Hakusho_. He is only mentioned in this.

_BLAH_

It was a normal day in the Feudal Era. The birds were singing, the weather was just perfect, and somewhere a couple of youkai were fighting over a scrap of meat while a third youkai steals it only to be caught and skinned alive by the starving victor of the earlier battle. Yep, a peaceful day to relax.

Such calm times are what make the hanyou Inuyasha, his companions, and the newly-arrived Kururugi Kaname want to take the day off. Which they decided to do and all went off in pairs. Higurashi Kagome had decided to make lunch for everyone when they would return and, unfortunately, Inuyasha was stuck with helping and would eventually be sat for burning and/or possibly blowing up anything.

Shippo had decided to accompany Miroku on a walk through the village, which you would think people would object to this. I mean, Shippo is still considered a child! Watching the perverted monk hit on local young women might transform Shippo into a fox youkai pervert when he got much older. Kind of like Youko Kurama is rumored to be, but a step below that rumored level.

Sango and Kaname had decided to spend their freedom in a near-by forest, where the female slayer had let the modern-times girl hold the Hiraikotsu for a second before Kaname fell over backwards from trying to hold the tremendously heavy weapon. After the mishap, Kaname spent her time watching nature and appreciating the beauty before her. It was so different than the busy city scene she had grown accustomed to.

Relaxing on a nearby tree stump with Kirara napping in her lap, Sango glanced at Kaname and asked, "Do you think you have gotten used to here, yet?" The question took a while for the young modern girl to think it over. Ever since she came to the Feudal Era, Kaname had been chased, hunted down, and nearly killed by youkai or Naraku's minions. However, she had gotten used to Inuyasha, Sango, and the rest of the gang. They were more closer than her gossiping friends in the present. Facing great adversaries and…. not-so-great adversaries with your buds would eventually get you used to where you were.

Kaname turned to face Sango, a smile on her face, "Yes, I believe I have. I doubt that there is anything here that can surprise me now!" As she answered, the girl had felt a tap on her right shoulder. There was no time to turn in the middle of her second sentence, that would be rude, and there wasn't even time after talking. For even as she begun to move to look behind her, a mysterious wandering hand seemed to be traveling low, lower, and lower still. When it finally stopped, it seemed to have found it's target.

Kururugi Kaname's bum.

She instantly froze as a shiver ran up her spine at the lecherous touch, grayish eyes wide in shock and one of them twitching slightly. A few seconds passed, the girl turned a shade similar to vermilion and screamed, "**GET AWAAAAY!!!!**" Her left palm faced outwards towards the offender and unleashed a powerful wave of Shikigami that had the heat of a summer day in the Sahara desert. A surprised yelp followed and Kaname stopped, recognizing the voice.

Her eyes glanced down curiously at the owner of the yelp, who was now twitching and scorched on the grass. If you guessed Miroku, then you are correct but I don't give out prizes so…. tough luck. Kaname gasped, shocked that she had done such a thing to him, and immediately rushed to his aid. "Miroku! Miroku! I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Please say something!"

"Owwww…." The monk moaned painfully.

A witness to the whole event, Sango sent a death-glare to the perverted young man and said dryly to Kirara, "The perv deserved it." The little cat youkai mewed in agreement to her human friend.

_BLAH_

There you have it, the one-shot.

So, if you liked it, please review?


End file.
